List of creatures in Heroes of the Savannah
This is a list of creatures seen in Heroes of the Savannah franchise. Mammals * Aardvark * Aardwolf * Addax * African Brush-Tailed Porcupine * African Civet * African Clawless Otter * African Crested Porcupine * African Elephant * African Golden Cat * African Golden Wolf * African Grass Rat * African Leopard * African Lion * African Manatee * African Palm Civet * African Striped Weasel * African Wildcat * Allen's Swamp Monkey * Angola Colobus * Ankole-Watusi * Aquatic Genet * Atlantic Spotted Dolphin * Aye-Aye * Banded Mongoose * Barbary Ground Squirrel * Barbary Macaque * Barbary Sheep * Barbary Stag * Basenji Dog * Bat-Eared Fox * Beira Antelope * Big-Headed Mole Rat * Black Crested Mangabey * Black Lemur * Black Rat * Black Rhinoceros * Black Wildebeest * Black-and-Rufous Sengi * Black-and-White Ruffed Lemur * Black-Backed Jackal * Black-Footed Cat * Blue Duiker * Blue Whale * Blue Wildebeest * Blue-Eyed Lemur * Boer Goat * Bohor Reedbuck * Bonobo * Bontebok * Brown Hyena * Brown Rat * Bushbuck * Bushpig * Cape Buffalo * Cape Dune Mole Rat * Cape Fox * Cape Fur Seal * Cape Grey Mongoose * Cape Ground Squirrel * Cape Grysbok * Cape Hare * Cape Hunting Dog * Cape Porcupine * Caracal * Chacma Baboon * Cheetah * Coke's Hartebeest * Collared Brown Lemur * Collared Mangabey * Commerson's Leaf-Nosed Bat * Common Bottlenose Dolphin * Common Chimpanzee * Common Duiker * Common Eland * Common Genet * Common Hippopotamus * Common Pipistrelle * Common Tenrec * Common Tsessebe * Common Warthog * Coquerel's Sifaka * Crowned Lemur * Crowned Sifaka * Cuvier's Gazelle * Dama Gazelle * De Brazza's Monkey * Desert Hedgehog * Diademed Sifaka * Diana Monkey * Dorcas Gazelle * Dorper Sheep * Drill * Dromedary * Dugong * Dusky Dolphin * Dwarf Mongoose * Egyptian Fruit Bat * Egyptian Mongoose * Ellipsen Waterbuck * Ethiopian Wolf * Etruscan Shrew * European Otter * European Polecat * European Rabbit * Falanouc * Fanaloka * Fat-Tailed Gerbil * Fennec Fox * Forest Buffalo * Forest Elephant * Fork-Marked Lemur * Fossa * Four-Toed Hedgehog * Fringe-Eared Oryx * Gambian Mongoose * Gambian Sun Squirrel * Gelada * Gemsbok * Gerenuk * Giant Eland * Giant Forest Hog * Giant Otter Shrew * Giant Pangolin * Golden Bamboo Lemur * Grant's Gazelle * Grant's Zebra * Greater Galago * Greater Kudu * Grevy's Zebra * Grey Climbing Mouse * Grey Rhebok * Ground Pangolin * Golden Mole * Guinea Baboon * Hamadryas Baboon * Hamlyn's Monkey * Hammerhead Bat * Hero Shrew * Hirola * Honey Badger * House Mouse * Humpback Whale * Impala * Indri * Killer Whale * Kirk's Dik-Dik * Klipspringer * Kob * L'Hoest's Monkey * Least Weasel * Lesser Horseshoe Bat * Lesser Egyptian Jerboa * Lesser Kudu * Lesser Spot-Nosed Monkey * Long-Beaked Common Dolphin * Lowland Streaked Tenrec * Madagascan Flying Fox * Malagasy Giant Rat * Mandrill * Maned Rat * Mantled Guereza * Marsh Mongoose * Masai Giraffe * Mediterranean Monk Seal * Meerkat * Milne-Edwards' Sifaka * Mongoose Lemur * Mountain Gorilla * Mountain Reedbuck * Mountain Zebra * Moustached Guenon * Naked Mole Rat * Narrow-Striped Mongoose * Nile Lechwe * North African Gerbil * North African Gundi * North African Hedgehog * Northern Shrew Tenrec * Nubian Goat * Nubian Ibex * Nyala * Ogilby's Duiker * Okapi * Olive Baboon * Oribi * Patas Monkey * Pel's Flying Squirrel * Potto * Puku * Pygmy Hippopotamus * Pygmy Mouse Lemur * Red Bush Squirrel * Red Fox * Red Hartebeest * Red Lechwe * Red River Hog * Red-Bellied Lemur * Red-Flanked Duiker * Red-Legged Sun Squirrel * Red-Tailed Monkey * Reticulated Giraffe * Ring-Tailed Lemur * Ring-Tailed Mongoose * Riverine Rabbit * Roan Antelope * Rock Hyrax * Rodrigues Flying Fox * Rothschild's Giraffe * Royal Antelope * Rufous Sengi * Ruppell's Fox * Sable Antelope * Sac-Winged Bat * Sand Cat * Sand Rat * Scimitar-Horned Oryx * Scrub Hare * Sei Whale * Senegal Bushbaby * Serval * Side-Striped Jackal * Sitatunga * Slender Mongoose * Slender-Horned Gazelle * Smith's Bush Squirrel * Soemmerring's Gazelle * Somali Wild Ass * South African Springhare * Southern African Hedgehog * Southern Right Whale * Southern Tree Hyrax * Sperm Whale * Spinner Dolphin * Spiny Mouse * Spotted Hyena * Spotted-Necked Otter * Springbok * Steenbok * Straw-Coloured Fruit Bat * Striped Bush Squirrel * Striped Dolphin * Striped Grass Mouse * Striped Hyena * Sun-Tailed Monkey * Sundevall's Roundleaf Bat * Suni * Thomson's Gazelle * Topi * Tree Pangolin * Verreaux's Sifaka * Vervet * Walia Ibex * Water Chevrotain * Web-Footed Tenrec * Western Bongo * Western Lowland Gorilla * Western Red Colobus * White Rhinoceros * White-Headed Lemur * White-Tailed Mongoose * Wild Boar * Wolf's Monkey * Wood Mouse * Yellow Mongoose * Yellow-Backed Duiker * Zanzibar Red Colobus * Zebra Duiker * Zebu * Zorilla Birds * Abdim's Stork * Abyssinian Ground Hornbill * Abyssinian Roller * Acacia Tit * African Black Duck * African Blue Flycatcher * African Blue Tit * African Broadbill * African Collared Dove * African Crake * African Darter * African Emerald Cuckoo * African Fish Eagle * African Goshawk * African Green Pigeon * African Grey Hornbill * African Grey Parrot * African Harrier Hawk * African Hawk-Eagle * African Hobby * African Jacana * African Marsh Harrier * African Olive Pigeon * African Openbill * African Oystercatcher * African Paradise Flycatcher * African Penguin * African Pied Hornbill * African Pied Wagtail * African Pitta * African Pygmy Falcon * African Pygmy Goose * African Pygmy Kingfisher * African Rail * African Reed Warbler * African River Martin * African Sacred Ibis * African Scops Owl * African Skimmer * African Snipe * African Spoonbill * African Wood Owl * African Yellow Warbler * Allen's Gallinule * Amethyst Sunbird * Atlantic Canary * Atlantic Yellow-Nosed Albatross * Banded Barbet * Banded Kestrel * Banded Martin * Barbary Falcon * Barbary Partridge * Barn Swallow * Bateleur * Bearded Barbet * Bearded Woodpecker * Bennett's Woodpecker * Black Coucal * Black Cuckooshrike * Black Heron * Black Kite * Black Sparrowhawk * Black Stork * Black Wheatear * Black-Backed Puffback * Black-Bellied Plover * Black-Browed Albatross * Black-Chested Snake Eagle * Black-Crowned Night Heron * Black-Faced Sandgrouse * Black-Headed Canary * Black-Headed Gull * Black-Headed Heron * Black-Winged Lovebird * Black-Winged Stilt * Blacksmith Lapwing * Blue Coua * Blue Crane * Blue Vanga * Blue Waxbill * Blue-Bellied Roller * Blue-Breasted Kingfisher * Blue-Cheeked Cordon-Bleu * Blue-Naped Mousebird * Blue-Winged Goose * Bokmakierie * Brown Booby * Brown Noddy * Brown Snake Eagle * Brown-Headed Parrot * Brown-Breasted Barbet * Burchell's Courser * Cape Batis * Cape Bulbul * Cape Bunting * Cape Canary * Cape Crow * Cape Gannet * Cape Long-Billed Lark * Cape Longclaw * Cape Penduline Tit * Cape Rockjumper * Cape Shoveler * Cape Sparrow * Cape Starling * Cape Teal * Cape Vulture * Cape Wagtail * Cape Weaver * Cape White-Eye * Cardinal Quelea * Cardinal Woodpecker * Cattle Egret * Chaplin's Barbet * Cirl Bunting * Collared Flycatcher * Common Barn Owl * Common Blackbird * Common Buttonquail * Common Buzzard * Common Chaffinch * Common Crane * Common Cuckoo * Common Kingfisher * Common Magpie * Common Moorhen * Common Nightingale * Common Quail * Common Sandpiper * Common Scimitarbill * Common Starling * Common Waxbill * Congo Peafowl * Corn Crake * Crested Coua * Crested Francolin * Crested Guineafowl * Crimson-Breasted Shrike * Crowned Eagle * Cyprus Wheatear * Denham's Bustard * Diederik Cuckoo * Double-Banded Courser * Double-Spurred Francolin * Egyptian Goose * Egyptian Plover * Egyptian Vulture * Emerald Starling * Emerald-Spotted Wood Dove * Eurasian Coot * Eurasian Curlew * Eurasian Jay * Eurasian Oystercatcher * Eurasian Teal * Eurasian Wigeon * European Bee-Eater * European Goldfinch * European Greenfinch * European Honey Buzzard * European Robin * Fischer's Lovebird * Fork-Tailed Drongo * Fulvous Whistling Duck * Glossy Ibis * Golden Eagle * Golden-Breasted Bunting * Golden-Breasted Starling * Golden-Tailed Woodpecker * Goliath Heron * Great Blue Turaco * Great Cormorant * Great Crested Grebe * Great Crested Tern * Great Egret * Great Frigatebird * Great Snipe * Great Tit * Great White Pelican * Greater Flamingo * Greater Honeyguide * Greater Spotted Eagle * Greater Striped Swallow * Green Bee-Eater * Green Woodhoopoe * Grey Crowned Crane * Grey Go-Away-Bird * Grey Heron * Grey Kestrel * Grey Woodpecker * Grey-Headed Bushshrike * Grey-Headed Kingfisher * Grey-Headed Lovebird * Griffon Vulture * Guinea Turaco * Gull-Billed Tern * Hadada Ibis * Hamerkop * Harlequin Quail * Helmeted Guineafowl * Helmeted Vanga * Hemprich's Hornbill * Henst's Goshawk * Hooded Vulture * Hoopoe * Hottentot Teal * Houbara Bustard * House Sparrow * Humblot's Heron * Iberian Magpie * Jackal Buzzard * Jackson's Widowbird * Kalahari Scrub Robin * Karoo Prinia * Karoo Thrush * Kelp Gull * Kori Bustard * Lammergeier * Lanner Falcon * Lappet-Faced Vulture * Lesser Black-Backed Gull * Lesser Flamingo * Lesser Kestrel * Lesser Striped Swallow * Levaillant’s Woodpecker * Lilac-Breasted Roller * Little Bee-Eater * Little Grebe * Little Swift * Little Owl * Long-Eared Owl * Long-Tailed Fiscal * Long-Tailed Glossy Starling * Long-Tailed Ground Roller * Long-Tailed Paradise Whydah * Long-Tailed Widowbird * Madagascan Blue Pigeon * Madagascan Ibis * Madagascar Serpent Eagle * Madagascar Sparrowhawk * Madagascar Teal * Magpie Shrike * Malachite Kingfisher * Malachite Sunbird * Mallard * Marabou Stork * Martial Eagle * Masked Booby * Mediterranean Gull * Mediterranean Shag * Meyer's Parrot * Milky Eagle Owl * Namaqua Dove * Namaqua Sandgrouse * Northern Bald Ibis * Northern Black Korhaan * Northern Red-Billed Hornbill * Northern Shoveler * Northern Wheatear * Nubian Bustard * Olive Thrush * Orange-Breasted Sunbird * Osprey * Pale Chanting Goshawk * Pel's Fish Owl * Peregrine Falcon * Pharaoh Eagle Owl * Pied Avocet * Pied Crow * Pied Kingfisher * Pin-Tailed Whydah * Pink Pigeon * Pink-Backed Pelican * Pitta-Like Ground Roller * Pomarine Skua * Potchefstroom Koekoek Chicken * Purple Indigobird * Purple Starling * Racket-Tailed Roller * Red Fody * Red-and-Yellow Barbet * Red-Backed Shrike * Red-Bellied Parrot * Red-Billed Firefinch * Red-Billed Francolin * Red-Billed Oxpecker * Red-Billed Quelea * Red-Billed Teal * Red-Billed Tropicbird * Red-Breasted Swallow * Red-Cheeked Cordon-Bleu * Red-Chested Cuckoo * Red-Collared Widowbird * Red-Crested Pochard * Red-Crested Turaco * Red-Eyed Dove * Red-Footed Booby * Red-Fronted Parrot * Red-Fronted Tinkerbird * Red-Knobbed Coot * Red-Shouldered Vanga * Red-Tailed Tropicbird * Red-Winged Francolin * Reed Cormorant * Regal Sunbird * Ring-Necked Dove * Ring-Necked Pheasant * Rock Dove * Rock Martin * Rose-Ringed Parakeet * Ross' Turaco * Rosy-Faced Lovebird * Rouget's Rail * Royal Tern * Rufous-Necked Wryneck * Ruppell's Parrot * Ruppell's Vulture * Saddle-Billed Stork * Salvin's Prion * Sanderling * Sandwich Tern * Secretary Bird * Senegal Coucal * Senegal Parrot * Seychelles Blue Pigeon * Shoebill * Short-Eared Owl * Short-Legged Ground Roller * Shy Albatross * Sickle-Billed Vanga * Silvery-Cheeked Hornbill * Slender-Billed Gull * Sociable Weaver * Song Thrush * Sooty Shearwater * Sooty Tern * South African Cliff Swallow * South African Shelduck * Southern Bald Ibis * Southern Banded Snake Eagle * Southern Boubou * Southern Carmine Bee-Eater * Southern Double-Collared Sunbird * Southern Giant Petrel * Southern Ground Hornbill * Southern Masked Weaver * Southern Ostrich * Southern Red Bishop * Southern Yellow-Billed Hornbill * Speckled Pigeon * Spotted Eagle Owl * Spotted Thick-Knee * Spur-Winged Goose * Stone Partridge * Striped Flufftail * Superb Starling * Swallow-Tailed Bee-Eater * Tawny Eagle * Tawny Owl * Thick-Billed Raven * Three-Banded Plover * Trumpeter Hornbill * Vasa Parrot * Velvet Asity * Verreaux's Eagle * Village Indigobird * Violet Turaco * Violet Woodhoopoe * Violet-Backed Starling * Violet-Eared Waxbill * Von Der Decken's Hornbill * Vulturine Guineafowl * Wahlberg's Eagle * Wattled Crane * Wattled Ibis * Western Bluebill * Western Marsh Harrier * Western Plantain-Eater * Western Reef Egret * Western Wattled Cuckooshrike * Whiskered Tern * White Stork * White-Backed Vulture * White-Bellied Go-Away-Bird * White-Bellied Storm Petrel * White-Breasted Cormorant * White-Browed Coucal * White-Chinned Petrel * White-Crested Turaco * White‑Crowned Robin‑Chat * White-Faced Whistling Duck * White-Fronted Bee-Eater * White-Headed Buffalo Weaver * White-Headed Vulture * White-Necked Rockfowl * White-Tailed Lark * White-Tailed Shrike * White-Throated Bee-Eater * White-Throated Swallow * Wilson's Storm Petrel * Wire-Tailed Swallow * Woolly-Necked Stork * Yelkouan Shearwater * Yellow-Bellied Sunbird-Asity * Yellow-Billed Duck * Yellow-Billed Oxpecker * Yellow-Billed Shrike * Yellow-Billed Stork * Yellow-Collared Lovebird * Yellow-Fronted Canary * Yellow-Fronted Parrot * Yellowbill Malkoha Reptiles and Amphibians * African Bullfrog * African Bush Viper * African Clawed Frog * African Dwarf Frog * African Giant Toad * African Helmeted Turtle * African Red Toad * African Rock Python * African Softshell Turtle * African Spurred Tortoise * African Tree Toad * Aldabra Tortoise * Angola Frog * Armadillo Girdled Lizard * Atlas Mountain Viper * Augrabies Flat Lizard * Ball Python * Big-Eyed Tree Frog * Black Mamba * Blue-Legged Mantella * Blue-Headed Tree Agama * Boomslang * Cape Centipede-Eater * Cape Cobra * Common Agama * Common Chameleon * Common Flat Lizard * Dwarf Crocodile * East African Black Mud Turtle * Egg-Eating Snake * Egyptian Cobra * Fat-Tailed Gecko * Foam-Nesting Tree Frog * Forest Cobra * Gaboon Viper * Glass Lizard * Goliath Frog * Green Mantella * Green Sea Turtle * Hawksbill Sea Turtle * Horned Viper * Jackson's Chameleon * Leaf-Tailed Gecko * Leatherback Sea Turtle * Leopard Tortoise * Madagascar Day Gecko * Madagascar Tree Boa * Meller's Chameleon * Moroccan Rock Lizard * Mozambique Spitting Cobra * Midwife Toad * Namaqua Chameleon * Natal Forest Tree Frog * Natal Sand Frog * Nile Crocodile * Nile Monitor * North African Fire Salamander * Okavango Mud Turtle * Panther Chameleon * Parson's Chameleon * Peringuey's Desert Adder * Ploughshare Tortoise * Puff Adder * Radiated Tortoise * Red Spitting Cobra * Reed Frog * Rinkhals * Rock Monitor * Sandveld Lizard * Savannah Monitor * Short-Horned Chameleon * Shovel-Snouted Lizard * Slender-Snouted Crocodile * Toad-Headed Agama * Tomato Frog * Tiny Ground Chameleon * Twig Snake * Web-Footed Gecko * Western Green Mamba * Yellow-Bellied Sea Snake * Yellow‑Bellied Mud Turtle Fish * African Arowana * African Banded Barb * African Brown Knifefish * African Carp * African Lungfish * African Moon Tetra * Atlantic Sailfish * Blackspotted Puffer * Bluespotted Stingray * Bull Shark * Clarias Catfish * Cleaner Wrasse * Clownfish * Coelacanth * Congo Pufferfish * Congo Tetra * Copper Shark * Copperband Butterflyfish * Flameback Angelfish * Freshwater Butterflyfish * Giant Manta Ray * Giant Moray * Giant Trevally * Giraffe Catfish * Goliath Tigerfish * Great Hammerhead * Great White Shark * Guinean Angelfish * Humphead Cichlid * Humphead Wrasse * Long-Spine Porcupinefish * Maylandia Cichlid * Moorish Idol * Mozambique Tilapia * Mudskipper * Niger Stingray * Nile Catfish * Nile Perch * Nile Tilapia * Ocean Sunfish * Peters' Elephantnose Fish * Potato Grouper * Powder Blue Tang * Pseudotropheus Cichlid * Raccoon Butterflyfish * Red Lionfish * Reedfish * Regal Tang * Ribbon Eel * Sand Tiger Shark * Sardine * Seahorse * Short-Tail Stingray * Shortfin Mako Shark * Smalltooth Sawfish * Snowflake Moray * Spinner Shark * Threadfin Butterflyfish * Tiger Shark * Triggerfish * Watchman Goby * Whale Shark * Yellow Tang * Yellow-Lined Sweetlips * Zebra Moray Insects, Arachnids and Other Land Invertebrates * Acacia Ant * African Driver Ant * African Earwig * African Giant Snail * African Honeybee * American Cockroach * Assassin Bug * Black Widow Spider * Camel Spider * Centipede * Citrus Swallowtail Butterfly * Death's Head Hawk Moth * Desert Locust * Dog Tick * Dragonfly * Dune Ant * Dung Beetle * Emperor Scorpion *Fat-Tailed Scorpion * Fogstand Beetle * Giant Earthworm * Giraffe Weevil * Goliath Beetle * Gonimbrasia Moth * Green-Banded Swallowtail Butterfly * Hobart's Red Glider Butterfly * House Cricket * Housefly * Horsefly * Huntsman Spider * Jewel Bug * Jumping Spider * King Baboon Spider * Ladybug * Large Fairy Hairstreak Butterfly * Madagascar Hissing Cockroach * Millipede * Mosquito * Parabuthus Scorpion * Parasitic Wasp * Praying Mantis * Red Mite * Rhinoceros Beetle * Sac Spider * Six-Eyed Sand Spider * Speckled Cockroach * Stalk-Eyed Fly * Termite * Tsetse Fly * Walking Stick Insect * Wheel Spider Marine Invertebrates *Alloteuthis Squid *Box Jellyfish *Coral *Common Cuttlefish * Common Octopus * Cowrie Clam * Crawfish * Fiddler Crab * Flower Hat Jellyfish * Ghost Crab * Giant Clam * Giant Squid * Hermit Crab * Mud Crab * Nudibranch * Oyster * Peacock Mantis Shrimp * Pistol Shrimp * Rainbow Land Crab * Scallop * Sea Anemone * Sea Cucumber * Sea Nettle * Sea Urchin * Starfish Creatures on the unknown island, Kutokomea *Abrictosaurus *Aceratherium *Aegyptopithecus *Aegyptosaurus *Aepyceros Datoadeni *Africanictis *Afrocyclops *Afrocyon *Afrotragulus *Afrovenator *Agnotherium *Agriotherium *Alanqa *Alaotra Grebe *Allosaurus *Altiatlasius *Amphechinus *Amphicyon *Amphimachairodus *Anancus *Ancylotherium *Antetonitrus *Apidium *Araripesuchus *Archaeoindris *Archaeolemur *Archaeopotamus *Arsinoitherium *Atlas Bear *Atlas Elephant *Atlas Wild Ass *Atlasaurus *Aurochs *Bahariasaurus *Baryonyx *Barytherium *Basilosaurus *Bathyergoides *Beelzebufo *Blikanasaurus *Bluebuck *Bohlinia *Bramatherium *Broad-Billed Parrot *Brochuchus *Bubal Hartebeest *Canary Islands Oystercatcher *Canthumeryx *Carcharodontosaurus *Ceratosaurus *Ceratotherium Mauritanicum *Cetiosaurus *Cetotherium *Chalicotherium *Chasmaporthetes *Chebsaurus *Chororapithecus *Climacoceras *Coelophysis *Coelurosauravus *Cristatusaurus *Crocodylus Anthropophagus *Crocodylus Thorbjarnarsoni *Cryptoprocta Spelea *Cynognathus *Damalborea *Daubentonia Robusta *Delalande's Coucal *Deltadromeus *Deinotherium *Diictodon *Dinocrocuta *Dinofelis *Dinopithecus *Diplocaulus *Dissopsalis *Dodo *Dorcatherium *Dorudon *Dracovenator *Dyrosaurus *Ekorus Ekakeran *Elaphrosaurus *Elephant Bird *Elmerimys *Eocarcharia *Eotragus *Equatorius *Equus Stenonis *Eremopezus *Eritreum *Erythrotherium *Euparkeria *Eurygnathohippus *Fabrosaurus *Galerix *Gazella Harmonae *Gazella Psolea *Giant Ostrich *Giant Warthog *Gigantatypus *Gigantophis *Gigantornis *Ginsburgsmilus *Giraffa Jumae *Giraffatitan *Gobiconodon *Goliathia *Gorgonops *Hahnodon *Helladotherium *Heterodontosaurus *Hipparion *Hippopotamus Gorgops *Hipposideros Besaoka *Hippotherium *Homotherium *Hovasaurus *Hyaenodon *Ictitherium *Ignavusaurus *Indarctos *Inguza *Jaggermeryx *Jobaria *Kannemeyeria *Kanuites *Kaprosuchus *Kentrosaurus *Kenyapotamus *Kipsigicerus *Kolpochoerus *Lagrand's Ground Roller *Lava Mouse *Lavocatavis *Leptorycteropus *Lesothosaurus *Libycosaurus *Libypithecus *Lokotunjailurus *Loxodonta Atlantica *Lurdusaurus *Lycaenops *Lycaon Sekowei *Lycorhinus *Macaca Libyca *Machairodus *Madtsoia *Majungasaurus *Makapania *Malagasy Dwarf Hippopotamus *Mascarene Coot *Mascarene Parrot *Mascarene Teal *Masiakasaurus *Massospondylus *Martitian Red Rail *Mauritius Blue Pigeon *Mauritius Owl *Mauritius Sheldgoose *Mawsonia *Megaladapis *Megalodon *Megalotragus *Megantereon *Megazostrodon *Megistotherium *Melanorosaurus *Metailurus *Metaxytherium *Microgale Macpheei *Milleretta *Moeritherium *Namibiavis *Newton's Parakeet *Nigersaurus *Notochoerus *Nqwebasaurus *Nyasasaurus *Nyctereutes Abdeslami *Ocepechelon *Ocepeia *Onchopristis *Ostafrikasaurus *Otodus *Ouranosaurus *Pachycrocuta *Pachyrhachis *Palaeoephippiorhynchus *Palaeoloxodon Recki *Palaeomastodon *Palaeopropithecus *Palaeotragus *Panthera Crassidens *Panthera Shawi *Pappocetus *Paracamelus *Paracolobus *Paranthodon *Parapapio *Parmularius *Pegomastax *Pelorovis *Percrocuta *Phiomia *Phiomyoides *Phosphatodraco *Phosphatherium *Plesiorycteropus *Prolibytherium *Ptolemaiida *Prodeinotherium *Proterosuchus *Protosiren *Ptolemaia *Puma Pardoides *Qatranilestes *Quagga *Rapetosaurus *Reunion Flightless Ibis *Reunion Gallinule *Reunion Kestrel *Reunion Starling *Robert's Lechwe *Rodrigues Day Gecko *Rodrigues Parrot *Rodrigues Starling *Rodriguez Greater Tortoise *Rodriguez Solitaire *Rugops *Rusingaceros *Rusingoryx *Rytiodus *Saint Helena Giant Earwig *Samotherium *Sarcosuchus *Sauroniops *Siroccopteryx *Sivatherium *Small Mauritian Flying Fox *South African Mammoth *Spinophorosaurus *Spinosaurus *Stegodon *Stegotetrabelodon *Stomatosuchus *Stormbergia *Stromerius *Suchomimus *Tenerife Giant Rat *Theropithecus Brumpti *Thrinaxodon *Titanichthys *Titanohyrax *Triadobatrachus *Upupa Antaios *Ursus Etruscus *Veterupristisaurus *Victoriaceros *Viverra Leakeyi *Voay *Western Rhinoceros *Xenacanthus *Xenocyon *Zeltornis *Zygolophodon Category:Lists